In Over My Head
by Most-Beautiful-Nightmare
Summary: Takes place a week after New Moon finished. Edwards back, Bellas grounded, and Jacob is Heartbroken. Graduation is coming, will Bella be turned? What happens between the Vampires and Werewolves? Will love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :: I don't own Twilight or New Moon or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep… Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep… _I hit the alarm so that I don't have that annoying sound buzzing. When did I get an alarm and who set it for that matter? I think to myself. I look around my room and automatically know what is missing.

"Edward" I whisper trying to see if he is here without waking Charlie. Apparently he's not, since there is no answer. My heart starts to thud in the remembrance of the past months of waking up without him and knowing he won't come back. But he did, so why am I worried? He promised he would do it again, right?

That's when I see the note lying neatly on the rocking chair. I jump out from under my blankets and fall on the floor. I grumble to myself at being so clumsy and stand up. I walk over and sit in the chair as I read the note. It just says in his beautiful print

See you soon 

My hearts flutters a little, knowing that he is still here, and he hasn't left me. I grab my toiletries and head to the bathroom. On my way in I say quick good morning to Charlie who is about to leave for work. I head into the bathroom and scrub my teeth and run the brush through my hair a couple times. My mind replaying the past week since Edward came back.

_Edward and I sat on the couch after school, hoping Charlie wouldn't come home anytime soon, seeing that there had been an accident. Ever since Edward came back he can't seem to forgive him. Plus I'm still grounded for doing all those crazy stunts that Jacob Black told him about._

"_Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Edward asks meeting his topaz eyes with mine._

"_Yup," I smiles and lay my head on his cold hard chest, "I love you too," I whisper knowing that he heard me. I could tell that he was smiling as he leaned down and kissed my head._

I'm thrown out of my thoughts by the door closing and the start of Charlie's cruiser. I smile to myself, knowing that I just had to finish up here and walk outside to see him. I run down the stairs surprising myself when I don't trip. I go into the kitchen and grab an oatmeal bar and eat while I'm trying to find my other shoe. Finally I get up and grab my jacket and bag as I head out the door. I lock up and turn to my driveway to see him in all his perfection leaning against his Volvo. My heart skips a beat just at the sight of him.

"Good morning gorgeous" He says in his velvety voice that sends shivers up and down my body.

"Morning" Trying to pretend like he didn't affect me so much.

He chuckles as he opens my door for me. I stumble trying to get in the car gracefully, and he laughs, "It's harder than it looks" I say in my defense, but he just laughs some more.

Once he gets in and starts the engine I ask him, "So where'd you go?" I ask, genuinely curios to where he went.

"Ah, ah, that is the surprise." He says giving me my favorite smile and my heart does a weird flip-flop thing.

"A surprise? You know that I don't like surprises much," I look out the window and then add, "You better have not spent money on me." I look at him and he just smiles.

"If I could I would spend all my money on you." He says and I sigh.

"Then I would feel bad…" I say

"And that's why I don't spend all my money on you." He laughs and I join in.

We are in the school parking lot in records time. I get out of the car and see Jessica walking with Mike. I wave at both of them. Mike waves back enthusiastically and Jessica just gives me a small wave. That reminds me that I really need to fix up things with her. The sooner the better. I look at Edward who is just watching me intently and I sigh and start to walk away.

I felt his cool hand on my arm and it sent tingles through my arm. He turned me around so that we were only inches away from each other.

"Hello" he says with a smile and my heart starts beating faster.

"Hi" I whisper trying to remember how to breathe.

He seemed to see the problem and started kissing my jaw up to my ear and he whispered, "Breathe Bella" I inhale and savor his smell. He starts laughing at me and I feel my cheeks heating up. I turn away and say, "We're going to be late."

He just ignores my last comment and pulls me back to him, "You guys will be friends again, don't worry so much about it." He says as he leans in and kisses the corner of my mouth. My heart starts racing as if it knows what's coming, and then it does, Edward lightly puts his lips on mine.

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped completely, but then I remembered how to breathe once again and I gasped for air. Edward laughed and I turned red. He leans in again and looks into my eyes, "I love you Bella"

I stare back into his eyes and I could see that he really meant those words. That's when I knew that today wasn't going to be all that bad.

**A/N :: So, what did you guys think? You like it? Review it.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N :: So… Not that many people are reviewing… So I really hope those of you who like it will keep on… It's my motivation to keep going.

**Disclaimer :: I don't own Twilight or New Moon or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

The day at school went by fairly slowly after Edward and I were both late for class. After the last week we went back to the normal routine. Edward would walk me to my next class and would never say goodbye but he would gently stroke my check with his cold hand and walk away, leaving me breathless. At lunch we would sit together and just talk about how the day was going and how everyone was in his family while I ate and he just watched. It wasn't until after school that I had been bugging him about my surprise.

"Come on Edward!" I begged, trying to look my cutest, "Just tell me already"

He would laugh and say, "You have no clue how hard it is to say no to that cute little face of yours, but you are going to have to wait."

When we finally pulled into my driveway I saw Edward sniff the air a little and saw him noticeably stiffen. I finally thought to ask, "What's wrong?" But he didn't answer. He just glared out the window to my front porch. I leaned forward a little to try and see what he saw, and then I realized why he had. Billy and Jacob Black were waiting on my front porch glaring back at us.

"Well then," I say staring at Billy who returns my stare, "This should be fun. I wonder what they want."

"Billy wants to watch the game here. His cable is out." Edward says still glaring at the two.

I laugh and say, "That power of yours is quite useful." He looks at me now and smiles my favorite smile and my heart starts to race. "So that means you can't be here?" I say suddenly realizing the situation and getting sad.

He takes my hand in his and kisses it then whispers, "Not even the big bad puppy can keep me from you." His breath is cool on my hand and it sends chills through my body.

I laugh uneasily, trying to calm my racing heart and open my door, "So right after the game…" I start.

"I'll be in your room waiting for you." He finishes.

"Sounds like a plan," I say as he leans in and gives me quick kiss on the lips that sends my heart into double time. He smiles and I laugh a little and finally say, "I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon." He says as I closed the door and he speeds around the corner to the next street.

I turn back to the house and start jogging to the door, "Hey Billy. Jacob." I say unlocking my door. "What are you guys doing down here?"

"Well Charlie invited us up to watch the game with him since our cable is down at the reservation." He says as he rolls his wheelchair back a little so that I can get through the door.

"Oh okay, well come on in and make yourselves at home." I say as I drop my bag by the door. I was just about to take my jacket off when I see Jacob out of the corner of my eye, just watching every move I took. I sigh and decide to keep my jacket on. "So can I get you guys anything?"

"No thank you. We are just fine." Right when Billy said that Charlie walked through the door holding a pizza.

"Hey Billy! Jacob" He says patting Jake on the shoulder, "Hey Bells I hope you don't mind that I invited some company over. I bought us a pizza to give you the night off from cooking."

I smile and take the pizza from him, "It's no problem. It is your house after all. Plus thanks for getting pizza. I'll go get some plates." I say as I head towards the kitchen.

"Bella…" I jump at the sound of the voice, not even hearing him follow me in.

"Hey Jacob," I say, returning to searching for the plates. When I finally find them I realize that Jacob is still standing there.

"Can we talk?" He says seriously.

"Ugh, sure." I say slowly, as I put a couple slices on the plate and head towards Charlie, "Hey dad, Jake and I are going to be in the front okay?"

"Yeah sure hunny." He mumbles, too caught up in the game to even pay attention.

I walk through the door and instantly get hit with the cold breeze and shiver a little without him noticing, "So what'd you need to talk to me about Jacob?" I ask.

"I just wanted to tell you again that I am sorry about getting you in more trouble." He stares at me and I shiver again and he notices and chuckles, "Here, take this." He says as he takes his jacket off and hands it to me.

"No thank you." I say nicely. Secretly wishing that Edward were here to give me _his_ jacket.

He growls a little and then finely says, "Fine," angrily taking it back and putting it back on, "I really don't see what you see in him. You deserve so much better."

"Oh and let me guess, you are _so_ much better?" I say getting annoyed with where this is going.

"Yes I am! I would never leave you like that. He basically left you to die." He was yelling now.

"I love him!" I yell back, finally realizing that I was crying, "I love him so much, Jake. I always have and always will. He made a mistake and I forgave him for it. Don't take it out on me that I didn't choose you over him." I say as I turn to go back inside.

He grabs my shoulder in a painful grip and snarls, "You just remember what I told you that day." I wince at the pain and at the words. How could I forget what he said? He basically told me that if Edward or any of the Cullen's for that matter were to change me that it would automatically start a war.

"Let go of me Jacob!" I shout, getting sick of him, "Now! It hurts!" He doesn't listen, but instead he bares his teeth at me. I wince again out of pain. Apparently he notices this time and he finally lets go. I take that moment to quietly go inside and run up the stairs and close my door.

I stay silent until I hear that no one had noticed anything. I lean up against the door and take a deep breath. Then I hear three knocks on my door.

"Bella…" Jacob whispers, "Please…"

"Just go away Jake." I whisper back so that he heard me, "Just go, please."

I hear him say "I'm so sorry" and then him turn to walk down the stairs.

"So am I" I said, knowing that he had heard me. I listen more carefully and it kind of sounds like he is whimpering. Heh, dogs.

I wait until I don't here anyone anymore and I grab my stuff and head to the bathroom. I turn the water onto hot and stripped of my clothes. I look in the mirror and see the place where Jacob had grabbed and knew that it was going to leave a nasty bruise. The question is, should I tell Edward about this, or should I protect my ex best friend?

A/N :: That's it for tonight… Tell me what you think. Should I keep it going? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:: Thanks to those who reviewed! Greatly appreciated. This chapter doesn't have much action, but the next ones will. Promise.**

**Disclaimer :: I don't own Twilight or New Moon or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

I step out of the shower and change into my pajamas. I scrub my teeth and brush my hair a few times, letting it stay wet. As I look in the mirror I instantly regret picking out a tank top and sweatpants for bed due to the fact that there is a pretty good sized bruise totally noticeable to anyone's eyes.

I walk out of the bathroom and stumble down the stairs. When I walk into the living room I see everyone's eyes on the TV except for Jacobs. He was watching my every move, I self consciously crossed my arms over my chest.

I clear my throat loudly and Charlie finally acknowledges my existence, "Oh hey Bells." He looked shocked that I would come down stairs with company looking how I was.

"Hey I was just coming down to say goodnight to everyone." I say, looking at Billy and then to Jacob who was still staring at me.

"Oh yeah, goodnight Bella." Billy mumbles and focuses back on the TV.

"Yeah, goodnight." Jacob says licking his lips and it make me want to turn and run.

Instead I act like it's nothing and start turning when Charlie called out to me, "Bella! What happened to your shoulder?"

I act like I was just now noticing it, "Oh wow, I didn't know it was there." I quickly glance at Jacob and he has guilt written all over his face. "You know me, I probably ran into something without noticing."

"Well be more careful Bells. People are going to start thinking your being beaten." Charlie replies and I snort with laughter. If only he knew. I see Jacob out of the corner of my eye just glaring at me.

I walk up the stairs and close my door and start on my homework. Finally two hours later I hear them saying their good byes, so I decide to go say one last goodnight to Charlie so that he doesn't have a reason to come into my room. I walk down the stairs and find him in the kitchen sitting at the table staring into space.

"Hey dad," I say as he snaps his head in my direction, "I was just coming down to tell you goodnight again."

He smiles a tired smile and says, "Okay, goodnight." He stands and hugs me then walks up the stairs.

Okay, that was weird. I guess that's another thing to add to the list of to dos. I run up the stairs and into my room a little to fast. As I'm closing my door I stumble back and am prepared to fall on my face until I feel a cool arm wrap around my waist and pull me up.

I smile to myself and say, "My hero," as my cheeks start heating up and he laughs.

I turn in his arms so that I'm facing him, "Hi." I whisper.

"Hello," He says giving me a heart-thumping smile.

I try to act like it didn't have any affect over me and lay on my bed. He followed me and put his arms around me once again.

"So how was the game?" He says with a hint of irritation.

"Horrible actually" I respond and see his confusion so I continue, "Long story short Jacob and I had a little tiny fight and yeah."

"Really? Didn't see that one coming" He says sarcastically.

I smile and debate whether or not to tell him that Jake hurt me. While I was pondering the thought, he must have sensed I was debating and leaned in close. I inhaled his scent and it sent chills through my body.

"Now then Bella," He says in a velvety voice, "What are you thinking about?"

"That's not fair," I respond as he smiles and I finally give up, "Well I do have something to tell you, or rather show you, but I know you'll get angry. You have to promise not to do anything crazy at this exact moment."

"Me? Crazy? Never" He smiles and sees that I am serious so he answers, "Okay, I promise."

"Okay. Don't say that I didn't warn you though." I say as I get up and turn on my light. Right when the light switched on, Edward was at my side studying the bruise.

He looks at me and I feel as if I'm drowning in topaz water, "How did this happen?"

"Jacob," I say simply.

He lightly traces it with his finger and I wince at the pain. Yeah, that's seriously going to be sore tomorrow. I hear Edward give out a low growl and I back up a little to see his face.

"Please don't be mad." I beg, not wanting to upset him.

"Oh, I'm mad alright. But not at you, at Jacob. How could he hurt you!" He yells and I pray that Charlie hadn't heard it. He starts talking too fast for me to understand and then he turns to me, "I have to go," He says.

I feel like I'm going to cry again, "What? Why? Please don't go." I beg.

He turns and gives me the best smile he could manage and then replies, "Okay, but tomorrow I really need to talk to Carlisle."

"Okay," I say and turn the light off and go back to my bed.

I feel Edward slide in next to me and start humming my lullaby, "Hey Edward," I say interrupting the song.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Why do you think Jacob did it? I mean, I know he is angry with me, but was it really necessary?" I ask as fast as I could.

"I don't think he was mad at you," he says and I can almost hear the smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"Well what were you guys fighting about exactly?"

"Uhm, well there was a part where he said that I could do better, and I said that he must be insane if he thought he was better, and that's when he got angry. Although he didn't grab me until I said to not hate me because I chose you over him." I say and sigh at the end of it, I feel really stupid now, "He's mad at us".

"It seems that you have found the weakness in our pup. He doesn't like not winning the girl." He kisses the top of my head, "You need to be more careful with that one. If you mention me again he might not be able to control himself and seriously hurt you."

"You mean that this was his controlled anger?" I say in shock.

Edward chuckles, "When 'werewolves' are new to the world, they can't really control all of their emotions. He liked you a lot Bella. And I took you away from his reach right when he thought he had finally won." He takes my hand in his, "The slightest thing can set off their transformation and when they do, they don't know what's going on because the dog in them takes over their senses."

I shutter just at the thought of it, "So tonight he could have…" I couldn't finish the thought.

"Killed you, unfortunately." Edward says matter of factly.

"Well, that's good to know." I say as I bury my head in his chest.

"I won't leave you alone with him anymore, it's not safe."

"I don't think you two being in the same room together is safe" I say as Edward starts laughing and I join in.

My eyes start to droop and I feel myself falling asleep, "Edward?" I ask through slurred words.

"Yes my love?" He says and I smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He says right before he starts humming the lullaby that I love so. My lullaby. I drift off to sleep knowing that Edward is there, and always would be.

**A/N:: Review!!!**


End file.
